The function of the clavicle bones in the human body is to serve as a strut between the scapula and the sternum. Clavicle bones are joined by one end to the sternum and are joined at the opposite end to the scapula. Clavicle bones are frequently fractured as being the only connection between the shoulders and the trunk of the body. Displacement of clavicle bone fractures is reduced by pulling the shoulders horizontally, longitudinally and rearward while maintaining this position. Suitable orthopedic braces for applying horizontal, longitudinal and rearward forces to the shoulders allow fractured fragments to unite and heal by removing pressure and eliminating excess motion.
Shoulder or clavicle orthopedic braces are well known in the art. One type of shoulder or clavicle brace well known in the art is of a generally figure-8 shaped configuration. In this figure-8 type shoulder brace, the crossover location of the brace's right and left shoulder loops overlies the user's back, the user's arms extending through the shoulder loops when the brace is being worn. This type of brace typically includes a pad combined with each strap which overlies the user's shoulders, the pad extending under the user's axilla, or armpit, so as to tend to minimize biting or discomfort of the straps against the user's torso when the brace is being worn. In figure-8 type shoulder braces, it is important that the shoulder straps be provided with an adjustable fastener by which the loops can be increased or decreased in size. This allows for the brace to be sized initially depending on the upper body size of the user, and also allows for the shoulder loops to be tightened or loosened after the brace has been installed on the user as required or desired by the user and/or attending physician. Typically, each such adjustable fastener is in the form of a buckle that cooperates with the free end of its associated shoulder strap, the buckle being connected to the brace in the center of the user's back when the brace is being worn. Other adjustable fasteners may also be utilized, such as VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners, D-rings, or strap clips as utilized on back-packs. Most fasteners by which a figure-8 type shoulder brace's shoulder straps are adjustably lengthened or shortened involve some kind of fastener device that, after the brace is installed on the user, is located in or closely adjacent to the center of the user's back.
The location of adjustable fasteners in the middle of a user's back when a figure-8 type shoulder brace is being worn results in a significant practical disadvantage to the user. This location of the adjustable fasteners requires that a second person must stand behind the user to initially adjust the shoulder strap length to a desired beginning length if such is to be achieved when the brace is in place, and also requires that a second person stand in back of the user to subsequently adjust the tightness or looseness of the shoulder straps as the brace is worn during everyday life by the user. In other words, the user himself/herself cannot initially set the length of the shoulder straps in a final desired or required position while wearing the prior art figure-8 type shoulder braces, and the user himself/herself cannot adjust the tightness or looseness of the shoulder straps on that type brace as the brace becomes tighter or looser while being worn during everyday life. Obviously this is a disadvantage of substantial significance to users of prior art shoulder braces when no second person is around to help with desired shoulder strap adjustments. In other words, these types of figure-8 type braces cannot be adjusted by the user while the shoulder brace is being worn.